Creepy? Yes Monsters? No
by Key4427
Summary: Quien quiere ser amigo de un loco que se suicido y revivió? Los creepypastas. Carlos Mackr es el chico de esta historia, acompañado por los creepypastas como Slenderman y Jeff the Killer.Tendran que pasar por muchas emociones ya que una chica inesperada cae a los pies y merced de Carlos. M por gore y puede que escenas sexuales. REESCRITO DE CREEPS.
1. I'm not scared

**Capítulo 1: I'm not scared**

* * *

Miedo: Sensación de alerta y angustia por la presencia de un peligro o mal,sea real o imaginario.

Lo curioso es cuando alguien lo siente. Yo no. No siento miedo. Mis pesadillas se han vuelto realidad al instante en que las vi frente a mi. Pero bueno, no se juzga a un libro por su portada.

Mi historia inicia en el 2009...

* * *

14 de Junio del 2009 - 01:38 P.M.

* * *

Cuando la tristeza de un humano llega a niveles demasiado bajos, casi llegando a niveles negativos o ya en ellos, un humano piensa que ya no tiene sentido continuar. Que ya no importa tener que estar ahi. Una persona asi de triste puede llegar a matarse.

Me sucedio. Mori. Mis niveles de tristeza llegaron a niveles negativos. El incendio lo devoro todo, todo lo que me importaba y amaba. Mato a mi familia con demasiada facilidad como un tornado destruyendo una casa. Mis pulmones se llenaban de agua en un rio poco profundo. Podia imaginar la facilidad que era desatarme el pequeño yunque que amarre a mis pies y salir del rio a buscar otra manera de morir.

Pero ya era demaciado tarde. Cerre los ojos, dejando salir las ultimas burbujas de aire de mis pulmones y saludando a la muerte.

Cuando mueres, es como si el tiempo se congelara. Pude desamarrar el yunque que no me hundia y sali del rio que no me mojaba. Pude ver la cuidad en paralisis. Pude ver los escombros de lo que fue mi casa. Pude sentir una mano helada y esqueletica tocar mi hombro. No me atrevia a voltear.

-Niño. Aun no es tu hora.- Recuerdo esa voz perfectamente. Era igual de calida como la de mi padre al decirme "buenas noches", pero igual de tenebrosa que... La muerte.

-Saludame a mi familia.- Le dije y senti una oleada de dolor en el pecho. Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue a un grupo de doctores. Pero me tuve que inclinar para sacar una gran cantidad de agua sobre el suelo. Tosi mucho y cuando me calme, recordé perfectamente todo lo que sucedió.

* * *

27 de Abril del 2014

* * *

-Estuve oficialmente muerto por 12 o 13 minutos. El señor que me encontro tirado en el rio dijo que "algo me habia puesto ahi". No se quien ni porque, pero no se si agradecerle o maldecirle.- Termine de leer y doble la hoja que traia en las manos y la guarde en mi bolsillo. El salón estaba completamente asombrado. Y yo simplemente pedia a gritos que suene la campana para ya largarme de este lugar y disfrutar las vacaciones.

-Porque elejiste ahogarte?- Una chica pregunto a lo lejos.

-Porque tenia ese yunque a la mano.- Le respondi.

-Pero hay maneras mas efectivas. Cortarse, ahorcarse, el tostador en la bañera, las pa- Mi compañero fue interrumpido por la maestra diciendo que se calle y que respete.

-Para responderte, prueba una de ellas. Cuando mueras me avisas si funciono.-

De pronto sono la campana, la ultima campana de este ciclo escolar y la campana que da la bienvenida a las vacaciones. Agarre mis cosas, mi mochila y demás, y me dirigí a la puerta. Acabo de salir de preparatoria. Ultimo año escolar. Ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por que estudiar para tener un empleo en el futuro.

Nadie me dijo nada. No es por mi apariencia, lentes que cubren unos ojos verdes y cabello oscuro chino, sino por lo que les acabo de contar. Quien quiere ser amigo de un loco que se suicido y revivió?

Pero es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado. En mi caso es acompañado.

Me dirigí al estacionamiento especial para los alumnos, ya no lo usare mas, y me subí a mi coche. Un Smart del 2012. Conecte mi Iphone al auxiliar y prendi el motor. Pulse dos veces el boton de inicio y puse Play, haciendo que la musica empieze a sonar. Eche reversa hasta salir del estacionamiento y me fui a casa

* * *

**FINALMENTE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA COSA!**

**Cen que es diferente al de Creeps? Pongan review si quieren el segundo capitulo. n_n**


	2. Here's a Faceless Thing and a Psycopath

**Capítulo 2: Here is a faceless thing and a psycopath.**

* * *

El exterior de mi casa no es tan pintoresco, ni tan serio o aburrido, pero tiene un detalle. Es una casa que, en el exterior, parece la de Carl Fredicksen. Muy colorida, pero no exagerando. Tiene un jardín delantero y trasero, y en el trasero hay un columpio con 4 asientos. La cochera al lado del jardín delantero, todo rodeado de una cerca de madera de color blanco. En ambos jardines hay flores, que yo no plante sino que otra persona que vive conmigo.

Al llegar a una privada donde mi casa se encuentra, pulse un botón que permitía que la puerta corrediza se levantará, dándome la entrada a la cochera. Estacione mi coche y pulse el botón de nuevo. Desconecte mi teléfono y me baje

La cochera es un lugar bastante espacioso. Puede guardar dos coches, uno delante del otro. Pero como sólo tengo este coche, sobra mucho espacio. Cuando me "mude" aquí puse un sillón grande, una mesa, un mini-refrigerador lleno de refrescos y una que otra cerveza y un cañón en el lado contrario de los coches, o mi coche. Sólo para cuando vienen mis amigos a molestar y vemos una película o el fútbol o algo así.

Al lado de esa mini sala esta una puerta que lleva al interior de la casa. Abrí la puerta y vi una cara que, si yo no fuera yo, quedaría traumatizado y asustado de por vida.

Ojos bordeados de negro, como si se hubiera quemado los párpados. Una sonrisa macabra que rompe los cachetes. La piel más blanca que la nieve, si es posible.

Jeff the killer.

Pero no tengo tiempo para asustarme, así que le doy una cachetada con la derecha. El se cayó al suelo de rodillas y dio un grito de dolor.

-QUE TA PASA!? ESO ME DOLIÓ, CULERO!- Grito Jeff.

-Que me pasa, nada. Y ya lo se.- Pase de largo. -Por eso lo hice.- Tire mi mochila en la sala y camine al comedor, donde después estaba la cocina. Siempre tengo el curioso presentimiento que mi casa es como la casa de los Simpsons, solo que menos colorida y con cosas mas modernas, como la tele, los cuartos, la cocina y así.

Cuando llegue a la cocina, me encontré con una criatura de unos dos metros de alto y sin cara, literalmente, estaba cocinando con unos tentáculos que salían de su espalda. Ademas que traía pues to un delantal. Era Der Ritter, Slenderman, The Operator o como yo le digo, Slendy. Gracias a el la cocina completa olía delicioso.

-Hola, Carlitos.- Dijo el. -Como te fue en tu ultimo día?-

-Estuvo bien.- Dije y me pare a su lado. Sus brazos extra cocinaban muchas cosas. Todo un bufet.

-Como estuvo tu discurso o esa cosa de tu vida?- La maestra, como proyecto de la ultima semana de clase nos dijo que debíamos escribir un ensayo de nuestra vida, que ya se los leí a mis compañeros. Nos dará la calificación el día de la entrega de papeles, que es cuando lanzaremos los gorros en forma de cuadrado.

-Yo digo que el mio fue el mas interesante.- Dije y fui por un vaso que luego llene de agua. -Cuanto te tardaras?-

-Unos 30 o 40 minutos.- Dijo el. -Acabo de iniciar.- Voltee y vi a Jeff de nuevo con su cara psyco. Escupí el agua, que aun tenia en mi boca, y Jeff se tapo los ojos.

-Que asco! Tengo tu baba en toda mi cara!- Dijo el y corrió a secarse con el traje de Slender. El simplemente lo agarro con un tentáculo y lo dejo del otro lado de la cocina.

-Voy al jardin.- Dije y camine por la cocina a la sala de tele y salí hacia el jardin. En el jardin hay un pequeño espacio de 2 metros por 1, hecho de madera, donde podemos hacer carnes asadas o lo que sea. Después de eso es puro pasto. En la pared con la ventana de la cocina es donde se encuentran las flores.

Las flores fueron plantadas por Slendy. Lo que se me hace absurdo, ya que es una criatura descarada de 2 metros que le gusta cocinar y la botánica.

Enfrente de la ventana y de las flores esta el columpio con 4 asientos. Ese columpio Slendy lo robo de un parque lejano. Lo robo porque me gustan los columpios. A quien no le gustan los columpios?

Enfrente de los columpios hay un árbol de manzanas, que tiene 8 meses.

Me senté en el columpio mas alejado de la ventana. Mi favorito. Me puse a pensar como llegue aquí. Como termine viviendo con dos Creepypastas. Como perdí a mis padres y a mi hermana. A mi gemela. Me empiezo a columpiar levemente. No pude evitar recordar.

El incendio lo destruyo todo. Destruyo mi cuarto. Mi cama. Mi almohada vieja. Todo. A mi papa. A mi mama. A mi hermana. Todos murieron envueltos en llamas. Yo los amaba. Y se hicieron cenizas. Se que no encontrare al causante del incendio. Pero cada dia que despierto espero que Jeff o Ben o cualquier otro Creepypasta o cualquier persona de malas intenciones le corte cada uno de sus dedos y le abra un hoyo en el estomago para que lo obligue a comerse a si mismo.

No me di cuenta, pero el columpio ya llegaba a gran altura. Mire de lado y pude ver las calles detrás de la privada. Estire las piernas y estas tocaron el suelo. Finalmente me detuve. Mire al pasto un momento. Pensé en nada. Puse mi mente en blanco totalmente. Me senté en mi pequeño espacio vació a mirar la nada.

-Carlos!- Escuche y volví al mundo real, al pasto. Levante la mirada y gire la cabeza. Slender me hablaba desde la ventana. -Ya esta lista la comida.-

-Ya voy.- Me levante del columpio y camine a la puerta. Entre y tome el atajo por la cocina a el comedor. Jeff estaba sentado en la cabecera con cara de hambre. Me senté a su derecha. Slender apareció con dos platos sujetados por sus brazos extra.

-El platillo de hoy es Filet Mignon de cerdo.- Puso el plato en el centro de la mesa. -Y de postre, Crème brûlée.- Puso el plato con 4 pequeños refractarios llenos de... lo que este hecho el Crème brûlée.

Después de eso, comimos hasta llenar.


	3. Dreams

**Capitulo 3: Dreams**

**ADVERTENCIA: Palabras obscenas y escenas 18+.**

* * *

Me senté en mi cama, con mi laptop en mis piernas y los audífonos conectados. En este momento estaba escuchando una lista de reproducción de Chill-Out en Itunes. En Google Chrome tenia un juego llamado Cookie Clicker, en donde las galletas llegaban y llegaban. Es bastante inservible, pero esta bonito. En otra pestaña, en la que estoy ahora, estoy conectado en mi Ask. Tengo a mis amigos por ahí, pero hice un amigo de Panamá. Se llama, o se hace llamar, Jorge. No es mala onda, pero es un amigo.

Paso media hora haciendo/respondiendo preguntas. Estoy cansado. Apega la laptop y la deje por ahí. Me acosté y mire al techo. Me quede pensando. Pablo me contó que el tiene una novia. me quede pensando en si llegare a tener una. A mi me fascina la idea de tener una esposa y de ahí hacer una familia, pero bueno, tengo 18. Me falta tiempo para que suceda. Mis parpados empezaron a sentirse pesados. Me entro el sueño. Mire el reloj a mi lado, que decía 9:10. Decidí dejarme llevar y quede dormido en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

_Aparecí en lo que parecía un centro comercial. No había nadie. Solo las tiendas vacías con objetos que no me importan._

_-Hola?- Pregunte, haciendo que mi voz resonara por todo el edificio. -Uhh. Un sueño lucido.- Dije emocionado. Es una de las pocas veces que tengo sueños así. Decidí caminar por las tiendas a ver que encontraba. Pero mientras mas me adentraba al edificio, mas oscuro se ponía. De pronto las tiendas cambiaron a celdas. Pero nadie en ellas. Gire y vi que el mismo edificio cambio. Ahora las tiendas que estaban detrás de mi se convirtieron en celdas._

_Sentí miedo, pero de que me observaban. Empece a correr y no había nadie. Pero de pronto encontré una fuente. Aunque parecía mas un pilar con un vació Como una dona al revés. Solo estaba el centro de la fuente que echaba agua a un vació. Me asome un poco. No se veía el fondo. Me vino el vértigo y di unos pasos para atrás. Pero de pronto sentí unas manos en mi espalda que me empujaron al vació._

_-ALAVERGANOMAMESMEMUEEEEEEROOOOOO!- Grite mientras caia. Mucho. -CONCHAETUMADREQUIENMELANZONOMAMESMEVOYAMORIR!- __Demasiado..._

_Y luego sentí el suelo._

_-Hijoelachingada...- Dije con dolor. -Quien me lanzo?- Mire arriba y solo vi el techo en lugar de la fuente. Gire la cabeza y mire a mi alrededor. Era un pequeño salón de la escuela donde estaba. De pronto una luz se prendió e ilumino un casillero. Camine a el y lo abrí. Había dentro una simple carta. La agarre y la abrí._

_-Dios, mi subconsciente es raro...- Dentro del sobre había una moneda. -Y se pone peor.- Agarre la moneda y la guarde. -Porque no puedo tener un sueño... húmedo o algo así?- De pronto__, con un "POP!",_ el escenario cambio a mi cuarto.

_-Eso si no me lo esperaba.- Gire la cabeza y vi que estaba yo acostado en el suelo. -Entonces estoy soñando en el mundo real... Hehe... La película "Inception" no es nada comparado con este sueño.- Camine a la puerta y, al abrirla me encontré con un closet, donde estaba una chica amarrada e inconsciente._

_-Estúpido cerebro, porque me hiciste caso?- Dije y desamarre a la chica. -Enserio no me lo esperaba.- La chica era de pelo negro y corto. Como si lo hubieran agarrado y luego cortado. Y tenia una playera mía puesta. Sin pantalones pero si bragas._

_-Subconsciente, explícame que hace ella aquí?- Dije mientras la acostaba. No hubo respuesta. Mire a la chica detenidamente. Es linda. Tiene buen cuerpo. Y su cara se me hace conocida. El cerebro no puede crear caras nuevas. Solo las puede copiar. Pero no se de donde es esta chica._

_-Chica. Despierta.- Le dije y me escucho. Ella abrió los ojos y me miro._

_-**Que tu nunca te cansas?**- Pregunto ella, se sentó en la cama, sobre sus piernas, y se tallo los ojos. _

_-De que hablas?- Le pregunte. Ella puso ambas manos en su cintura y me miro como si hubiera hecho algo malo._

_-**Tu sabes de lo que hablo. Y eso de encerrarme en el closet, no es bonito.**- Dijo ella señalando el closet._

_-Oye, dos cosas. Uno, yo no te encerré. Y dos, te confundes de persona porque yo estoy soñando.- Le dije y me miro confundida._

_-**Soñando?**- Pregunto ella y yo asentí. -**Demuéstralo.**- Mire hacia abajo, a sus pechos, y estos se hicieron un poco mas grandes, apretándose contra la playera.. Me sonroje un poco. No puedo creer que haya funcionado._

_-Como te llamas, linda?- Le dije sin despegar los ojos de su cuerpo._

_-**Umm... La ultima vez decías tu que me llamaba Carol.**- Dijo y se agarro los pechos. -**Y porque hiciste esto? No te gustaba como era antes?**-_

_-Chica- Digo, Carol. Lo hice porque es un sueño.- Le dije y me acosté en la cama, cerrando los ojos. -Ahi estoy yo tirado en el suelo. El verdadero yo.-_

_-**Entonces puedes hacer lo que quieras en este sueño?**- Pregunto ella y yo asentí. No escuche nada mas. Pero de pronto sentí un peso extra en mi abdomen y unos labios me besaron. Abri los ojos y vi que esta Carol estaba besándome, y sobre mi._

* * *

**__****_/ - / - / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _**ESCENA 18+ **__****_/ _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- /_**

* * *

_La bese con la misma pasión que ella a mi. Abrí la boca para que mi lengua entre en su boca, ella aceptando con gusto. Sus pechos apretando mi pecho, pude sentir sus pezones atravez de la tela. Ella se separó de mi y se levantó. Agarro la parte de abajo de su playera y la subió lentamente. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de sus pezones. Le agarre de la cintura, sobre sus bragas, y subí las manos. Cuando llego a sus pechos metí los pulgares debajo de la playera, a sus pezones, y los acaricie. Ella gimió y sentí que se humedecía. Agarre la playera y la subí hasta quitársela. Sus perfectos pechos se mostraron y sentí mi miembro endurecerse. Le agarre los pechos con ambas manos y me levanté para lamerlos. Ella gimió fuerte. Pensé en que se ponga hipersensible. Y creo que mi subconsciente me obedeció. Sentí sus bragas mojarse sobre mi. Ella agarró torpemente mi playera y me la quito. En dos segundos los dos estábamos sin ropa alguna._

_"Gracias, subconsciente." Pensé mientras le mordía los pezones. Su entrada húmeda sobre mi miembro duro._

_-**Déjame... Hacer algo.**- Dijo ella entré gemidos. Me detuve y ella se bajó de la cama para luego hincarse. Me senté al borde de la cama y ella agarro mi miembro. Movió su mano arriba y abajo, mientras yo me perdía en el placer. Sentí su lengua pasar por la punta y luego su boca. Empezó. Mover la cabeza rápidamente sin soltarme. Su lengua, que era lo que más placer me daba, mojaba mi miembro con una facilidad increíble. Pero de pronto se detuvo. Ella se subió a la cama y me metió en ella. Se sostuvo agarrando mis pies y sosteniendose con sus pies. Agarre sus piernas y le aprete. ella empezo a moverse._

_Ella subía y bajaba en mi rápidamente, y yo me dejaba con gusto. Voltee a verle y vi que, literalmente, estaba chorreando. Sentí endurecerme ante la vista y ella dio un grito de placer. Después de lo que parecía horas, sentí un tirón en el vientre. Ella, como si pudiera leerme, acelero. No pude aguantarme y me deje llevar._

* * *

Mi orgasmo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarme de mi sueño. Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba acostado en mi cama. No tenía la playera puesta y mi mano tanda a entré mis piernas. Estaba sudando bastante. Saque la mano y me senté en la cama. Es una de las pocas veces que tengo un sueño de esos. Mi mente estaba concentrada en sus perfectos y grandes pechos. De dónde salió esa chica?

Me levanté y camine al closet. Saque ropa y me metí al baño a tomar una ducha.


	4. Sup, sis

**Capitulo 4: Sup, sis**

* * *

No pude dormir desde que me duche. Son las 5:13 en la mañana y no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer.

Si me pongo a buscar sobre esta "Carol" tardare meses en encontrarla. O jamas la encontrare. Así que esa idea se descarta.

También pensé en conectarme a Face, pero quien estará conectado a las 5 de la mañana?

Aun así, agarre mi laptop y la prendí. Espere un par de minutos hasta que pude llegar al escritorio. Agarre mis audífonos, que estaban en la mesita de al lado, y los conecte. Abrí Itunes y, cuando se abrió, puse una canción cualquiera. Empezaron a sonar unos beats.

_Dr. Funkestein - Deadmau5 - Vexillology_

Abrí mi explorador favorito y espere. Cuando el explorador apareció, la luz blanca me encandilo. Cerre los ojos un momento y estire mi mano a la lampara. Milagrosamente, la prendí con los ojos cerrados, y abrí los ojos de poco a poco. Cuando mis pupilas se acostumbraron a la luz pulse la carpeta en mi barra de favoritos llamada "Sociales". Pulse el símbolo de Facebook y aparecí en la pagina principal de Face. Nadie conectado.

Empece a bajar atravez de la pagina, viendo estatus que no me importan y fotos de las paginas que les puse Like. Abrí otra pestaña y pulse el simbolo de Ask. Lo se, soy un poco adicto a eso. La pagina del Ask apareció. Miro mi nombre de perfil un momento.

_MackrC27_

Un poco rara... Mi nombre es raro. Carlos Mackr Leeker. Muchas r's. Mi padre ingles, Rupert Mackr, y mi madre francesa, Antoinette Lekker. Mi gemela, Gael Mackr Lekker.

Que familia la mía. Hehe...

Me quedo pensando por lo menos una media hora de como era cuando los tenia. Era simplemente lindo. Jugar con mi hermana a las escondidas o a lo que se nos ocurra. Andar con mi papa en su oficina a molestarle o para hacerle preguntas de la vida y de la existencia. Dejar que mama me cuente algo relacionado con el teatro o alguna de esas cosas. Los extraño. Pero no puedo hacer nada para que vuelvan. Y si pudiera, no lo haría, ya que no me quiero meter en el control de la vida y la muerte.

-Si mueres, muerto te quedas...- Susurre a mi mismo. Es un dicho que me decía papa cuando un tema de conversación era sobre la vida o la muerte. Y lo que esta grabado en su lapida.

-_Y si pudieras cambiarlo?_- Escuche una voz femenina a mi derecha. No tuve que voltear la cabeza para saber quien era, ya que reconozco esa voz donde sea. Me quite los audífonos y los deje colgando en mi cuello.

-Gael, tu sabes que no lo haría.- Le dije a mi hermana, o lo que se le dice "Un fantasma" de mi hermana. Desde que me ahogue y morí en el rió, puedo verla. No se como ni porque, pero puedo ver a mi hermana. Todos mis amigos Creepypasta pueden verla también, pero yo no debería. No se porque.

-_Ay, hermano. Tu siempre tan... Tu_.- Dijo ella y me abrazo, haciendo que me recorra un escalofrió por la espalda. Voltee a verle. Parecía de la misma edad que yo. Ojos verdes y cabello negro, igual que yo. La vestimenta, una playera negra con rojo que tenia unas mangas hasta las muñecas transparentes. Logre ver que traía una falda roja oscuro y unas mallas negras.

-A que vienes?- Le dije. No es que me moleste que este aquí, pero no me gusta que este aquí. Debería estar muerta.

-_A molestar._- Dijo y miro a mi laptop, pero la cerré de inmediato. -_Que hacías, eh pervertido?_-

-No soy un pervertido.- Dije y de pronto pensé en la escena con Carol.

-_Entonces? Que hacías?_- Me puse ambas manos en la cara.

-Nada pervertido, eso si.- Dije y abri la laptop. La pantalla se prendio y la primera pregunta/respuesta de mi Ask hizo que me sonroje instantáneamente.

* * *

_**Eres virgin? .3.**_

_Nope. :D_

* * *

Mi hermana empezó a reír como histérica.

-_Hahhahahhah! Nooooo. No eres un perver. Si claro! Hahahah!_- Dijo Gael con sarcasmo.

-Tu moriste virgen.- Le dije y se callo.

-_En realidad... no._- Le mire. -_Antes de morir me... umm..._- Ella se sonrojo. -_Ese no es el tema._-

-No te desvíes.- Le dije y ella se cubrió la cara.

-_Me metí mi cepillo de dientes! Feliz!?_- Grito ella. Aguante la risa un poco y ella se enojo.

-Enserio? A los 15?- Le dije entre risas.

-_Calla._- Dijo ella sonrojada y cruzando los brazos. -_Tu cuando lo hiciste, señor Grey? Eh!?_- Dijo y me sentí halagado por decirme así. Un dato curioso de mi es que me encanta la trilogía de las sombras de Grey. Mi hermana no los pudo leer, pero le conté la historia y le preste el libro. Si, pudo agarrarlo sin que traspase por ella.

-En... umm...- Dije recordando y me sonroje un poco. -En la casa de una chica que se llamaba Anastasia.-

-_En serio?_- Pregunto ella y yo asentí.

-A los 16.- Dije y ella se acerco a mi.

-_Estaba buena?_- Pregunto y reí un poco.

-Pues... Era talla D.- Dije y los dos nos sonrojamos. Que curioso hablar sobre este tema con tu hermana.

-_Oh..._- Dijo y se acostó. -_Cuéntame tooooodooooo._-

-No estoy con ganas.- Dije y continué viendo las respuestas de mis amigos.

-_Bueno. Pero mañana me cuentas._-


	5. Nota!

**CHICOS!**

**Esta es una nota. No vale como capitulo.**

**Si hablan ingles y lo pueden leer, les tengo una noticia.**

* * *

**www . wattpad **

**. com**

**/ user / KEY4427**

* * *

**Tengo Wattpad!**

**Mi historia es en ingles, asi que si quieren leerla, adelante. Si preguntan porque, porque si!**

**Hehehheheh. subiré un nuevo capitulo AQUI pronto. así que sean pacientes de hospital.**


	6. MY FUCKING CHIPS!

**Capitulo 6: MY FUCKING CHIPS!**

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo. El sol salia, haciendo que el cielo agarre un tono azul. Mi hermana se había ido hace rato. Mire el reloj a mi lado. 7:24. Apague mi laptop y la deje en la mesita al lado. Me puse a pensar.

Quien es esa Carol? De donde salio? O solo fue un trozo de mi subconsciente? Yo digo que lo fue. No conozco a ninguna Carol. Ni recuerdo haber conocido a una.

Mi estomago hizo ruidos. Me dio hambre. Me levante de la cama y salí del cuarto. Baje por las escaleras y gire a la derecha, a la cocina. Prendí las luces ya que aun estaba un poco oscuro de este lado de la casa. Decidí hacer un cereal. Saque un tazón, la leche y un cereal cualquiera. Serví el cereal en el tazón y le eche leche. Agarre el tazón y, con cuidado, lo lleve a la sala donde la TV esta. Me senté, agarre el control de la tele y la prendí.

**-Y justo cuando creíamos que nada podía ir peor, la casa se inundo y-** Cambie de canal.

**-Ayer encontraron 3 cadaveres descuartizados en la calle Brankfut. se des- **Cambie de canal. Y eran 7. Jack lo hizo. Estúpida prensa y noticieros.

**-Y llega este wey y dice "BÁJATE DEL COCHE!" *Risas falsas*- **Cambie de canal.

-**Ohh! Yes-yes-yes!**- Cambie rápidamente. Estúpida pero sensual Playboy. Se me olvido que es ese canal. Retrocedí 1 canal mas.

-**Pero resolvieron sus problemas. En otras noticias...**- Empece a desviarme de las noticias. Estoy MUY aburrido en la mañana.

-Oye.- Voltee y vi a Jane Arkensaw. La "Enemiga mortal" de Jeff que, irónicamente, es novia/amante de Jeff. La vi con unos shorts y un suéter que parecía como los de Jeff. Y sin su mascara. Ya no usa tanto su mascara.

-Cuando entraste?- Le pregunte y me concentre en la tele.

-Ummm... Hace rato.- Dijo y escuche que caminaba. Luego la vi sentarse a mi lado.

-Si, claro.- Dije y le pase el control. Ella lo agarro. Pero luego pensé... La playboy! Mire el control. Ella, lamentablemente, pulso el botón y cambio canal hacia adelante. Esta a un canal de la Playboy.

-No vayas al canal siguiente.- Le dije.

-Porque?- Cerré mis ojos un momento y escuche el cambio de canal. Los gemidos de una mujer sonaron por unos 2 segundos y volvió a las noticias.

-Te lo advertí.- Le dije y abrí un ojo para ver que se sonrojo bastante.

* * *

-Te acabaste las papas, Jeff?!- Grite a través de la cocina.

-Seeee!- Grito el en la sala. Maldito... Camine a la sala, me pare detrás de el, que estaba sentado, y le di una cachetada que resonó por la sala.

-AHHH! QUE PINCHES PUTAS VERGAS TE PASA!?- Grito el con una marca al rojo vivo de mi mano.

-Esas papas eran de Chile y limón. MIS PAPAS DE CHILE Y LIMÓN!- Dije furioso con el. Jeff se levanto y se lanzo sobre mi. Nos pusimos a pelear por lo que parecían 10 minutos. Patadas, puñetazos, rasguños, y un jarrón roto volaban entre nuestra pelea.

-QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO!?- Nos detuvimos ante la voz de Slender y volteamos a verlo. Se veía enojado. Aun sin cara puede tener unas pocas expresiones faciales. Tenia una bata negra que parecía como su traje.

-Poleando.- Dije y Jeff y yo reímos.

-Arreglaran ese jarrón que rompieron.- Dijo y se fue a la cocina murmurando algo.

***DINGDONG***

-YOABRO!- Grite y me apresure a la puerta. La abrí y vi, en una fracción de segundo, a Nina con un sable de samurai que movió rápidamente a mi cuerpo. Sentí un dolor punzante y extremo en todo mi cuerpo. Nina me dio una patada y mi torso cayo separado de mis piernas.

-QUE TE PASA NINA!?- Grito Slender desde la cocina.

-Me debe dinero! $200!- Grito ella. Me quede viendo al techo, tratando de soportar el dolor de seguir vivo aun separado en 2.

Desde que intente suicidarme, no puedo morir. Lo descubrí cuando, cortando madera, me corte el brazo derecho completo y perdía sangre, pero no me moría ni nada. Estuve 4 horas sin mi brazo y para pegarlo, junte las partes cortadas y se pego solo. Es raro. Talvez la muerte quiere asegurarse de que no haga alguna tontería o algo así.

Sentí un tentáculo de Slendy agarrar mi torso y lo junto con mis piernas. Sentí un ligero cosquilleo cuando mi cortada empezaba a desaparecer.

-Nina, te dije el el jueves te pago.- Dije e intente levantarme. Cuando lo logre, Nina me abrazo.

-Espero que si.- Dijo y me soltó. -Estas bien? No te corte demasiado?- Negué con la cabeza. -Bien.-

-Nina, me ayudas con este jarrón?- Dijo Jeff recogiendo las piezas de jarrón.

-Que estan haciendo?- Dijo Jane bajando las escaleras. Voltee a verle y ve que tenia el cabello mojado.

-Cosas.- Dijo Nina. Fui con Slender a ver que podía cocinar.

* * *

**Hehehehe... no tengo inspiracion. Siguiente capitulo es MUY importante.**


	7. The Meeting

**Capitulo 7: The Meeting**

* * *

El anochecer estaba cerca. Eran las 8:17 y el sol estaba ocultándose. Y lo peor de todo, es sábado.

Desde que Carlos se hizo amigo de los Creepypastas decidieron juntarse un dia cada semana a... hacer cosas. Comúnmente son juegos, pero también pueden ser retos de salir y hacer cosas en x tiempo o salir a asesinar/traumatizar gente. Por ejemplo, el sábado pasado se reunieron a jugar Jenga. Pero uno especial. En este Jenga hay retos relacionados con una bebida alcohólica que varían entre "Tomar 1 vaso", "Tomar 2 vasos", y también "Besa al de tu derecha", "Dale una prenda al de enfrente" y, el que a todos les gusta, "Beso con lengua al que quieras".

Hoy decidieron que iban a jugar Poker de ropa. Las reglas de su juego son simples: Das una prenda, haces un reto o le chupas a la botella. Pierde el que quede desnudo. Gana el que tenga mas ropa.

Slendy se habia ido a con sus hermanos, asi que todos pueden portarse como adolescentes hormonales y alcohólicos.

Jeff estaba acomodando la mesa redonda en la sala. Literalmente es un circulo en el que caben sentadas, en sus rodillas, unas 8 personas. Carlos buscaba su set de Poker que era de su papa. Tiene 500 fichas, la ficha de "Dealer", 5 dados y 2 juegos de cartas, todo en un maletín de aluminio pintado de oro. Jane, Nina y Eyeless Jack ya estaban preparados. Estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina charlando y tomando un poco.

-Jeff! Ya esta la mesa?- Pregunto Nina.

-Ya estaba lista hace 12 minutos!- Los 3 se levantaron y caminaron a la sala.

-Y porque no nos dijiste?- Pregunto ella y le dio un sape a Jeff. El se sentó en el suelo.

-No se. Hueva.- Dijo el. Carlos apareció con el maletín y lo dejo en la mesa.

-Iniciamos cuando llegue Kelly.- Dijo el y fue a la cocina por el tequila, el mezcal y asi. Todos le empezaron a decir de cosas, o echarle carrilla.

-Que tiene ella de especial en ti?- Pregunto Jane.

-Es una amiga simplemente. Y somos 3 hombres y 2 mujeres.- Dijo el y saco las bebidas y un set de vasos chicos. De pronto sono el timbre de la puerta. Carlos dejo las bebidas y los vasos en la mesa redonda y fue a abrir la puerta.

Kelly es una chica de la edad de Jane, ojos grises y la piel muy palida, pero no llegando a lo blanco. Su principal característica, aparte de ser palida, es que en ambos brazos tiene MUCHAS cortadas. Todas hechas a si misma. Traía puesto unos Jeans apretados de color azul rey y una blusa negra bastante holgada que resaltaba su sujetador negro de encaje.

-Al fin llegas.- Dijo Carlos y la invito a pasar. Ella entro.

-Tuve un contratiempo. Don't worry, luv.- Dijo ella y le beso en los labios. El no devolvió el beso, pero la acompaño a la mesa redonda. Carlos se sentó a la derecha de Jane, sentada a la derecha de Jack, sentado a la derecha de Kelly, sentada a la derecha de Jeff, sentado a la derecha de Nina, sentada a la derecha de Carlos y puedo seguir hasta que me aburra.

-Si, claro. una amiga simplemente.- Le susurro Nina a Carlos. El abrió el maletín y saco las fichas y las cartas.

* * *

Jeff le dio un trago ENORME a la botella de tequila. Su playera y sudadera blanca estaban en el dominio de Jack y Kelly, respectivamente. A Jack le faltaba el pantalon y su mascara. A Kelly su blusa. A Nina su falda y sudadera purpura. A Jane su blusa y pantalones. Y a Carlos su playera. Jeff se separo de la botella y la puso en el centro de la mesa.

-Listo!- El dijo y se tiro al suelo. Todos rieron.

-El siguiente que le chupe tendrá herpes.- Dijo Jack y rieron mas. Carlos recogió las cartas y las revolvió. Llevan jugando unos 20 minutos y ya están ebrios.

Carlos repartió las cartas. Todos intentando poner caras serias. Habia un 10 de corazones, un 5 de diamantes y un 9 de corazones. Carlos miro sus cartas. 5 de espadas y 4 de treboles.

-Me doy.- Dijo el y tiro las cartas en la mesa. Los demas continuaron el juego. Se añadieron las ultimas 2 cartas eran un nueve de diamantes y un 9 de treboles.

Nina gano con un A's de corazones y el 9 faltante, el de espadas.

-Es trampa!- Grito Jane, la del peor juego aparte de mi. -Que hiciste para ganar!?-

-Suerte.- Dijo ella y le guiño. -Ahora dame tu bra, baby.- Jane se sonrojo y se cubrió los pechos.

-No! No quiero!- Dijo ella como niña chiquita. -Prefiero un reto!-

-Quítate el bra y dámelo.- Dijo Nina.

-No! Mejor le tomo!- Dijo Jane.

-No hay suficiente.- Dijo Jeff. -Me lo tome casi todo.-

-Pero... no quiero!- Dijo Jane.

-Jane, no entiendo cual es el problema.- Dijo Carlos. -La única diferencia de el pecho del hombre y el de la mujer son las glándulas mamarias.-

-Pero ustedes son hombres! No entienden nuestro punto!- Dijo Jane.

-Jane, no hay diferencia. Esos son puros estereotipos.- Dijo el. -Hay mas películas con hombres topless que mujeres topless. No hay diferencia, mas que las mujeres las pueden usar para otros fines.-

-Nadie te tomara foto ni nada.- Dijo Nina. Jane le miro. -Anda, de aquí nada sale.-

-...A la siguiente espero que seas tu.- Dijo Jane y desabrocho su sujetador, se lo quito y lo lanzo a Nina. Solo ella y Jeff se le quedaron viendo.

-Sigamos!- Dijo Jack. -Me aburro.-

Pero de pronto, se escucho un golpe a la puerta. Como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada. Todos voltearon a ver la puerta. La volvieron a golpear.

-Que es eso?- Pregunto Nina. Volteo a la ventana, cerrada y con las cortinas mas gruesas de todas.

-No sera Slender?- Dijo Kelly. Golpearon la puerta de nuevo, pero con menos fuerza.

-No. El tiene llaves.- Dijo Carlos. -Vístanse rápido.- Y todos obedecieron. Los golpes a la puerta se detuvieron. Carlos y Jeff se acercaron a la puerta, preparados para lo peor. Carlos se asomo por el visor que da a la calle. Nada.

-Que ves?- Dijo Jeff.

-Nada.- Dijo Carlos y agarro el picaporte. Miro a el. Pero algo capto su atención. Movio la cabeza un poco a la izquierda y vio un charquito de agua roja pasar por debajo de la puerta. La identifico instantáneamente. Abrio la puerta de golpe y una mano cayo al suelo, mojando sus tenis del liquido.

Ahi, en el suelo, yacía el cuerpo de una mujer de cabello amarillo en un charco de sangre.


	8. Who The F is Her? Oh Nevermind

**Capitulo 8: Who The F is her!? Oh... Nevermind... **

**ADVERTENCIA: 18+**

* * *

Quedamos impactados, confundidos y callados.

No pude soltar el picaporte. No pude moverme. Parecían horas los momentos que estuve parado. No pude dejar de verle. Parece muerta. Lo estará? No puedo decirlo. No se mueve. Su mano se ve pali- SE MOVIÓ!

Di un salto pequeño de sorpresa.

-JEFF! AYÚDAME A METERLA!- Salte hacia sus piernas. Jeff paso sus brazos por debajo de los brazos de ella y los dos la cargamos a la casa.

-QUITEN TODO DE LA MESA!- Grito Jeff, Nina y Jane obedecieron. Los demás se quedaron viendo como la poníamos en la mesa. Pude verle mejor. Tenia una cortada en el abdomen y un rasguño en la cara.

-Jack! Tu sabes de accidentes! Revisa si se lastimo de gravedad!- Le dije y el salto a la acción. Corrí al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Corrí de nuevo a la sala y vi la mano de Jack traspasándola. Abrí el botiquín y busque el hilo para coser.

-Estuvo muy cerca de dañarse el hígado.- Dijo Jack y saco su mano de ella. -Pero perdió mucha sangre.-

-Jeff, ve y limpia la sangre en la puerta!- Lo vi alejarse. Me senté en mis rodillas y empece a coser.

-Carlos, no sabes coser! Déjame a mi!- Dijo Kelly y me empujo. Me levante y me quede viéndola. Que le paso? Como consiguió esa cortada? Y como llego a mi puerta? Sentí un pequeño mareo. Ahora es uno intenso. Me senté en el sillón que estaba pegado a la pared. Ahora me duele la cabeza. Tuve que sujetarme la cabeza. Son muchas preguntas. Muchas dudas. Cerré los ojos por un momento.

-Carlos, háblame!- Abrí los ojos y vi que Kelly estaba frente a mi. -Carlos te sientes bien?- Mire a mi alrededor. Ya no estaba la chica. Ni Jane ni Nina ni nadie. Solo Kelly.

-Que le hicieron a la chica?- Le pregunte.

-La subimos al cuarto de huéspedes.- Dijo ella. -Carlos, estas bien? Te veo pálido.-

-Solo... Solo estoy confundido.- Dije y me levante. Camine a las escaleras y de ahí a mi cuarto. Busque en los cajones de un mueble una pastilla para mi cabeza. -Vieron si traía algo con ella?-

-Solo su teléfono y un boleto para el cine.- Dijo Kelly. Ella entro a mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. -Iba a ver Los juegos del hambre. La tercera parte.-

-Se fueron todos?- Le pregunte. Agarre un vaso con agua que estaba en la mesita al lado de la cama y le di un trago con la pastilla y todo.

-Si. Solo estamos los tres.- Dijo ella. -Te sientes bien?-

-Solo me duele la cabeza.- Le dije y me senté en la cama. Ella se subió en ella y me abrazo por la espalda.

-Te sugiero dormir. Hoy fue un día muy movido.- Dijo ella. No me sentía con sueño.

-No tengo sueño.- Le dije. Ella no dijo nada. Solo se quedo abrazándome. Agarre sus manos y sentí sus dedos pasar entre los míos.

Me quede pensando un rato... La chica que acaba de llegar... Como podría afectar a los demás? A Jane, a Nina, a Slender. El es quien me preocupa. A Slendy no le gusta las visitas inesperadas. Y no le gustara esta. Que le diré? Como reaccionara? Esto jamas había sucedido, ni nada parecido. Me preocupa que lo descubra. O que descubra a Jeff con su cara de Psyco. O a Jack! O a Slendy! Ella quedaría traumada y me demandarían y así. No seria bonito...

-Carlos, se nota que estas tenso.- Dijo Kelly. Me apreté las sienes con ambas manos y cerré los ojos.

-Lo se. Es por la chica.-

-Quieres que te de un masaje?- Uhh... Me gustan sus masajes.

-Esta bien...- Sentí que Kelly me soltó y sus manos empezaron a apretar mis hombros, hacer presión en mi espalda y me sentir un poco mas relajado.

-Carlos... Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo ella.

-Lo acabas de hacer.- Dije y reí un poco.

-Nosotros dos, tu y yo.- Dijo ella y se soltó de mis manos y se sentó a mi lado. -Que somos?-

-Humanos.- Dije. No es el momento para esas preguntas, Kelly.

-Hablo en serio.- Dijo ella y me dio un empujón. -Somos pareja, somos amantes, amigos, que somos? Hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos, incluyendo... cosas privadas, pero jamas te declaraste.-

-Kelly, no estoy en el humor de responderte eso.- Le dije. Ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Pero quiero saber.- Dijo ella y me abrazo. Yo pase un brazo por detrás de ella. -Me gustas mucho. Y se que te gusto. Pero quiero que seamos algo. No podemos quedar entre dos cosas.- Los dos callamos. El silencio nos invadió. Pasaron minutos, pero para mi fue una hora entera.

-Entonces...- Dije y le agarre las manos para que me suelte. -Que quieres que seamos?- Ella agarro mis manos y me miro a los ojos. Yo le mire igual. A esos ojos grises.

-Quiero... quiero ser tu novia.- Dijo ella. -No es la manera... mas romántica de decirlo, pero es cie- No la deje terminar la frase. Mis labios chocaron con los suyos. Después de unos segundos, sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello. Me devolvió el beso. Intente separarme, pero no me dejaba. Abrí la boca un poco y mi lengua lamió sus labios. Ella abrió su boca e iniciamos un frenesí entre nuestras bocas. La sentí morder ligeramente mi lengua. Aprisione su lengua con mis labios y chupe de ella. Le escuche dar un gemido mudo. Chupe mas fuerte y continué jugando con ella. Ella se separo de mi y los dos respiramos profundamente. Abrí los ojos para verle, al igual que ella. No se como ni cuando, pero ella termino acostada en la cama y yo sobre ella.

-Eso... que fue?- Pregunto ella con la respiración agitada.

-Que piensas que fue?- Dije y ella sonrió. Me agarro de los hombros y me volvió a besar. La bese sin tanta pasión y nos separamos.

-Mira...- Su blusa tenia un poco de sangre. -La chava te lleno de sangre.-

-Ohh... Muy cierto.- Dijo ella y agarro su blusa.

-Quitatela y métete a la ducha.- Le dije y ella sonrió un poco.

-Quitamela.- Dijo, me baje de ella y Kelly camino al baño. La seguí y, una vez dentro, prendí la luz. El baño es muy grande. Hay un lavabo, un inodoro y la regadera, que es de 2 metros cuadrados. Estire las manos para agarrar la blusa de Kelly y se la quite rápido. Kelly se volteo y me beso apasionadamente. Ella dio un salto y se amarro a mi cintura con sus piernas. Nuestro beso se intensifico mas si es posible.

-Quieres bañarte conmigo?- Me pregunto cuando se separo de mi. Asentí y se bajo de mi. Abrí la puerta corrediza de la regadera y gire las laves para que salga agua.

* * *

**__****_/ - / - / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _**ESCENA 18+ **__****_/ _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- / _****__****_- /_**

* * *

Me voltee y la obligue a sentarse en el lavabo. Ella me beso, y yo a ella. Ella me quito mi playera y la lanzo por ahi. Me separe y le quite los Jeans que traía. La deje en su lencería negra.

-Sabes que eres super sexy?- Dije y le lamí el cuello. Ella gimió y me rodeo con sus brazos. Pase mis manos por su espalda y le desabroche el sujetador para luego lanzarlo junto con sus Jeans y su blusa. Me incline un poco para lamerle esos perfectos senos que tiene. Ella gimió ante mi contacto. Empece a mordisquearle los pezones al mismo tiempo que los chupaba. Me separe un momento y los masajee con mis manos. La vi y tenia los ojos cerrados y respirando muy fuerte.

-Te gusta cuando hago esto?- Moví una mano a sus bragas y la metí. Empece a hacer círculos en su entraba húmeda y ella gimió.

-S-si!- Dijo ella entre gemidos. Le metí dos dedos y me puse a buscar algo dentro de ella. Kelly empezó a dar gritos de placer. Encontré un punto dentro de ella y ella grito. Hice círculos en ese punto, sintiendo como sus paredes aprisionaban mis dedos. Saque mis dedos antes de que se corra en ellos.

-Oye! No te detengas!- Dijo ella sudando. Le di un besito en los labios.

-Déjame. Yo hago lo que quiero.- Dije y ella se bajo de el lavabo. Se metió en la regadera, que ya estaba humeando. El cristal de la puerta corrediza es de un cristal polarizado, así que solo puedo ver su silueta. Se ve muy sexi así. Me quite lo que queda de mi ropa y me metí a la regadera.

* * *

Después de unos exquisitos y placenteros minutos, que fueron como 30, nos acostamos en mi cama con nuestro cabello ligeramente mojado. Ella estaba acurrucada encima de mi pecho debajo de las cobijas. Yo intentaba dormir.

-Carlos... Sigues despierto?- Pregunto ella. Aunque no podía verle por las luces apagadas, note que me miraba.

-Si. Por?- Dije y ella se bajo de mi pecho y acostó a mi lado. Voltee a verle. El brillo de la luna que entraba por la ventana hacia que pudiera verle su sonrisa.

-Nomas.- Dijo ella y me planto un suave beso en los labios. Se lo regrese.

-Carlos, mañana entrevista a la chava.- Dijo ella y asentí.

-Claro.- Dije y le di otro beso. -Crees que se despertó por tus gritos?- Dije y reí un poco. Ella me abrazo y pellizco un brazo.

-Hazme gritar otra vez.- Dijo ella y me beso el cuello.

-Nope. Estoy cansado.- Dije y me recosté. Ella se subió sobre mi, sentándose en mi abdomen, y puso sus manos en mi pecho.

-Entonces quieres que te haga gritar?- Dijo ella. Agarre las cobijas y le rodee la cintura, asegurándome de que no vea nada debajo de su ombligo.

-Quiero que me dejes dormir.- Dije y le agarre la cintura. ella agarro mis manos y las puso en sus pechos.

-Andaa. Se que quieres.- Dijo ella y tenia razón. No me canso fácilmente. Me levante, rodeándola con mis brazos, y le bese el cuello.

-No todo en nuestra relación tiene que ser esto.- Dije y me recosté, sin soltarla. -Duérmete.- Ella se bajo de mi, y nos acomodamos debajo de las cobijas, mientras los dos caíamos juntos en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
